


Kissed by fire

by AlayneBlackwing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBlackwing/pseuds/AlayneBlackwing
Summary: Catelyn Tully has to marry Lord Stark





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal admires of Lady Stoneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eternal+admires+of+Lady+Stoneheart).



Riverrun, 282 AC

Lysa was looking at her with those beautyfull, bright, blue eyes filled with tears.

-You have to speak to him! Please! - She had taken her hands and was holding them strongly - I don't want to...

She was crying.

-We have to. Don't forget our words...I'm trying to remember them myself... - Catelyn felt how the tears of her sister fell on their hands..

 _"Family, duty, honor..."_ she thought as she saw the young girl taking her hands out of Catelyn's and leaving the room.

Catelyn didn't wanted to marry either. She didn't wanted that stranger to take her maidenhead, she didn't wanted to move to the cold Winterfell and she certainly didn't wanted to leave her dear father.

 _"Family, duty, honor..."_ Her family wanted her to follow her duty by having the honor of marrying the young Lord, Eddard Stark.

* * *

The feast transcurred happy for the guests, but extremely unpleasant for both of the Tully sisters.

In the morning many Lords and Ladys had come from The North, The Riverlands and The Vale to give presents for the soon-to-be husbands and wifes. Many of the gifts had been beautyfull and nice, but none of them could take the sadness out of the Lysa. The younger sister had often tried to speak with Catelyn, but fearful of the having to deny help to her family, Catelyn had always found a way to escape those conversations.

Also, Cat had her own problems. The cold and silent Lord Stark was very different to his brother. Not only was he less handsome, but also very quite and he rarely spoke. She had thought about trying to start a conversation, but she never had the courage to.

At four o'clock, they stood in front of the septon.

Catelyn tried not to look at the tears of her sister, but she could hear her wheeping. _"If the Gods have some mercy, the old Lord Arryn will be kind to her...I doubt they'll fall in love, but they may at least befriend eachother...I hope they brefriend eachother...."_ She still felt guilty for her happines of not being promsed to her sister's betroyed.

 _"No, Husband"_ , she thought when she saw how Lysa tried not to scream while the older man behind her took her under his cloak.

Now it was her turn, Cat's turn.

The vows were spoken and she could feel that the glum voice of Lord Stark was also very different from Brandon's. It was more...tender? She had already heard his voice, but she had never listened to it.

Brandon's was louder and more robust. But Eddards...Eddard's was dark, but soft and somehow melodic. And also trembling! "If it's trembling, it's because he's nervous...if he's nervous, it's because he has feelings..."

When she felt the heavy coat on her shoulders, she felt hope.

* * *

After stepping out of the sept and entering to the castle, she didn't felt only hope, but also courage.

-I hope you didn't mind pledging at the sept...I know that you pledge to the Old Gods... - she said with bravery and shame of being the first to talk.

-I didn't mind, - answered he with that melodic voice - also, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.

A silence settled between both of them.

-Is there Sept, back in Winterfell? - she asked trying to breake the silence again.

-No, but I already made plans for one. - He said. _"What did he ment with that? Is he building one for me?"_

-Thank you. - she tried to smile to him but she already noted that the silence between them was too difficult to breake.

Half an hour passed until they spoke again. This time, it was surprising that he spoke first.

-I like your hair.... - he muttered.

-Sorry, what ? -She asked hopefull that they may start a real and longer conversacion.

-I like your hair...Wildlings would call it "kissed by fire", they say it brings luck. - She looked at him with wide open eyes and she could note that he was slightly blushing.

-Thank you...Is it true that Winterfell is actually warmer then this place? - she asked happy that he had tried.

-Yes, it is.

-How is that even possible?

-Winterfell was built on top of - he stopped talking with that melodic voice which she enjoyed so much, when he heard how a man spoke to her Lord father.

-My Lord, It's already late and the ceremony isn't over yet. May I ask, - he turned into the crew of mans behind him, all guests of her father, and smiled in a naughty way - for the bedding?

With those words, all the Lords (specially the drunk ones) and even some Ladies, started laughing and chearing. _"No, It can't be yet...Please no!"_ she thought, but she was already being carried away by a horde of mens who were screaming and laughing wildly. She looked at her sister. She was also being carried away, but she was also sobing like a little girl who lost her doll. _"Maybe she'll imagine it's Petyr..."_ she told herself while a man, not much younger than Eddard, ripped her dress away. _"What was his name again? Yoren? Jon?"_

When they had finally took all her clothes, they brought her to the room she was suppoused to be.

She was as naked as in her first name-day and felt ashamed for it. Just when she sat on the leathers on top of the bed, she saw how Eddard was pushed by many women into the room. He was blushing, maybe even more than her. They stood there just looking at eachother and with no other sound than the jokes made by drunken Lords behind the door.

It felt like hours when Eddard finally spoke.

-You....you...have beautyfull hair.

-Thank you, Ned. - she said with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

The Twins, 299 AC

 

 

> _It hurts so much, she thought. Our children, Ned, all our sweet babes. Rickon, Bran, Arya, Sansa, Robb . . . Robb . . . please, Ned, please, make it stop, make it stop hurting . . . the white tears and the red ones ran together until her face was torn and tattered, the face that Ned had loved. Catelyn Stark raised her hands and watched the blood run down her long fingers, over her wrists, beneath the sleeves of her gown. Slow red worms crawled along her arms and under her clothes. It tickles. That made her laugh until she screamed. "Mad," someone said, "she's lost her wits," and someone else said, "Make an end," and a hand grabbed her scalp just as she'd done with Jinglebell, and she thought, No, don't, don't cut my hair, Ned loves my hair. Then the steel was at her throat, and its bite was red and cold._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

300 AC

They hadn't cut her hair, but she wasn't anymore happy with it. She looked at her reflection in the river and the only thing she saw was the memory of what once had been a beautyfull woman with a blissfull marriage. Which sense had a live full of misery like hers? A life with herr firstborn killed at a wedding and the person she loved the most without a head to kiss. _"Avenge them, kill them all, the old Frey, the cursed Bolton, and that bitch of the queen. One by one they'll know what it feels to loose their happiness"_ muttered a voice, a voice that wanted to scream with all its strenght .

And that's what it did. It screamed.


End file.
